Mostly Ghostly 3
Mostly Ghostly 3: One Night in Doom House is a 2016 American children's horror/fantasy movie based on the 2005 book of the same title by R.L. Stine. It continues the adventures of Max (Cory Fogelmanis), a boy who has the ability to see and communicate with ghosts, and his ghost friends Nicky (Blake Michael) and Tara (Olivia Ryan Stern). Plot Summary Max tries to help Nicky and Tara find their parents, and in turn they help him to put on a magic show to raise money for his girlfriend's dance troupe. Meanwhile, the nasty Phears (Adam Tsekhman) tries to obtain a crystal in Max's possession that will allow him to remain in the mortal world. Scene Summary Phears arrives at Max's magic show without a ticket, so he hypnotizes Miss Wright (Juliete Cohen) into giving him a first-row ticket for free. Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (1).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (2).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (3).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (4).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (5).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (6).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (7).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (8).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (9).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (10).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (11).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (12).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (13).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (14).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (15).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (16).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (17).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (18).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (19).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (20).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (21).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (22).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (23).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (24).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (25).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (26).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (27).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (28).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (29).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (30).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (31).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (32).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (33).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (34).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (35).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (36).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (37).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (38).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (39).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (40).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (41).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (42).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (43).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (44).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (45).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (46).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (47).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (48).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (49).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (50).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (51).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (52).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (53).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (54).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (55).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (56).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (57).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (58).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (59).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (60).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (61).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (62).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (63).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (64).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (65).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (66).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (67).png Mostly Ghostly Teacher hypno (67).png Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Mind Control Category:Horror Category:Fantasy